


Sometimes

by makemelovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Sometimes we all wake up bleeding. Just in different ways.





	

Ginny Weasley wakes up bleeding.

Her heart hammers in her chest, and sweat dampens her hair and makes her skin slick. Her sheets are tangled in her pale legs and soft pants fill the silent bedroom.

Ginny Weasley remembers the Chamber and Voldemort controlling her. She can hear the soft hiss as he died, blinding and painful. It burns and burns, still. It was a tragedy from years ago and now she has a fresh tragedy. Life is never good for a Weasley.

/

Luna Lovegood wakes up bleeding.

She can still recall every excruciating detail of the Malfoy's Basement. Smell the sickness, the death that was constant in the air. She can hear the voices of the dead, moaning in pain. Even now she hears them, faintly. Like an echo. But still there.

She can recall Dobby, lying on the wet sand. Dying. Always dying.

"He could be sleeping." But he can't sleep because he's dead.

Blood. So much blood.

Running red and staining her shaky, deathly pale hands. No food, only pain. Watch out for that knife. It could take your eye out.

So much blood.

/

Harry Potter wakes up bleeding.

His scar is throbbing, something that happens when he has nightmares. He already spoke with a Healer and it's just residue. After all, powerful magic like that has side effects.

Harry remembers dying. The sudden jolt of his heart not pumping blood, the sudden strangeness of his lungs not filling with air. The sudden emptiness as he couldn't blink, move, or think. And then everything was green.

Brilliant

beautiful

green.

The color of emeralds.

(His mother's eyes, always his mother's eyes. He didn't know her but he looks like her).

Harry can't breath when he wakes up from his nightmares. It's like he's dying all over again.

It's like his heart isn't beating.

It's like his lungs aren't filling with air.

The doctors aren't really helping, he thinks idly as he jolts awake from his nightmare.

The pain relievers aren't working, he notices as a burning pain sears. It comes from his scar.

/

Draco Malfoy wakes up bleeding.

He can still see his hands shaking as he points the wand at Dumbledore.

He's going to kill him. Rip this gentle man's life away with a flick of his wrist and two words. A green light will flash and Dumbledore will be dead.

It's easy to remember that this is where Draco's path splits.

After the war he will remember the moment when Dumbledore accepts his death. The warmth, the wisdom radiating from the old wizard is heartbreaking to remember.

Who knew Draco Malfoy had a heart?

(Trick question. Nobody knows. Nobody will ever know. It's okay though).

Draco Malfoy is evil. That is all he can think as he lays awake, shaking even as the blankets he piles on at night rest warmly on top of him.

Draco Malfoy is evil. Nobody says it aloud but Draco.

After all, the first step is admitting it.

Draco Malfoy is evil.

Draco. Malfoy. Is. Evil. It gets easier to say.

Draco believes it.

/

George Weasley wakes up bleeding.

He wakes up, and he sees the mirror he forgot to take down. His reflection.

Fred, he thinks. No, he corrects himself tearfully, not Fred. Fred is dead.

Hey that rhymes, he thinks. Fred will think that's a laugh. A sharp shock as the memories roll over him.

Not will. Would. As in he would if he was still alive.

George can't live without his other half. When he looks in the mirror it is Hell.

When Mum can't even look at him without sobbing it burns like an eternal torment.

He can't visit Fred's grave because he should be there beside him. He can't cry because Fred can't. He can't laugh because Fred can't.

He can't bloody live because Fred can't.

After all, twins share everything. It isn't right that Fred has death while George has life. They should share everything, together. Together. Not apart.

Never apart.

Everything about George burns because it is like his soul is split in half.

Fred has the other half. After all, twins are bonded by something stronger than life and death. Except not. Fred is dead and George is not.

Fred should learn to share, George thinks.

/

Hermione Granger doesn't wake up bleeding.

She doesn't go to sleep. She stays awake all night, bleeding. Blood pours out and it burns and it destroys.

Hermione Granger can't wake up bleeding because she has been awake all night bleeding. She doesn't go to sleep.


End file.
